Bakugan: Next Generation
by blitzer99
Summary: Both worlds are at peace, the brawlers have ratared and started teaching a new generation of brawlers, life couldnt be better. But now New Vestroia is spliting up into the six attributes agian and the brawlers are too weary to fight, but the new brawlers with a little help, just might be able to save both both worlds. This is rated K plus for violence and blood. On hiatus
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I do not own Bakugan or any of their ideas or characters, but I do own my ideas, plot and the characters that I make up, please ask if you want to use anything in it. Also, please comment and tell me what you think, it is always good to hear what other people think. One more thing, if anyone has done this idea before, I promise you I had no intention of copying you. Anyway, enjoy this story.

Prologue:

It is the year 2026, and life is peaceful hear and on New Vestroia. The Brawlers have retired after saving the world on countless occasions, and have also decided to start a small biasness in teaching children to brawl. But little did they know, New Vestroia was beginning to fall back into the six attributed worlds, with only a small portion of New Vestroia left. The gang are going to need to train new Brawlers in order to stop whatever is making this happen, but the world of brawling has changed since they played, will the next generation of brawlers be able to save New Vestroia and their own home? Find out in _Bakugan: Next Generation_!

Authors Note: Well there you have the prologue, please fav and review and tell me if you have any suggestions for character and plot development or pairings ;) and please, do not use this plot or characters in your own story's without my approval, Please! And also tell me what you like best, it's good to hear from others. Bye :D One last thing, I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, not that good at spelling, basically relying on spell check XD

PS: If you want to know who the main characters are, please check my profile, and that was the last thing, I promise XD

See you all later!


	2. Chapter 1: New Brawler In Town

**Authors Note: **I do not own Bakugan, or any of the creatures they made, the plot is mine, so don't use it without my permission. Or the characters, they are mine to. Again, suggestions are very much appreciated. Also, for all the people that are suggesting new Bakugan, I am considering putting new Bakugan in the story, but if anything, they will come later in the story, but still keep suggesting.

**Chapter 1: The New Brawler In Town**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" came a cry.

The cry had come from a small, blond haired boy, probably 12 years old, which had fallen to the ground in front of another, much bigger boy. The small one was wearing a plan white t-shirt, blue shorts and yellowish white sneakers. The bigger boy was wearing a purple shirt with a green snake in the middle, with the words "Bite me" under it, also he wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black and grey sneakers. He wore a smug look on his face, much fitting his hazel eyes; his black heir was in dreadlocks. Also his skin was a pale white with freckles scattered all over his face.

"Ha, how easy was that, you weren't even a challenge!" he exclaimed smugly while crossing his arms.

The boy began to sit up in the blowing grass. They were in a large park surrounded by large trees, there was a small playground with a slide, monkey bars, seesaw and a sand pit in the middle of the park, and the two boys were off the left near the trees. The grass was blowing wildly to the west. As soon as the small boy sat up, he began to speak.

"You cheated! I don't know how but you did" he retorted coldly.

"I didn't cheat; it was mere skill that won me the game, and my awesome guardian Bakugan!" He grinned as he held out a ball with most of it coloured in black and small amounts of yellow and green in-between his fingers.

He looked down at the boy, then he noticed the 3 white and yellow balls scattered around him. He bent down and picked up one of the balls and held it tightly in his hands. The boy looked up in horror.

"Please don't! Those Bakugan are my favourites, please don't take them!" he pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hamm" he hummed as he sarcastically thought to himself "Your right, this pitiful thing isn't worthy to be hear in my presence, so, I think I'll just through it away!"

And as he said this, he turned his back to the child and threw the small item into past the trees where it disappeared from sight. The small boy started to sniff miserably; this brought a smug grin to the older boy, who then proceeded to bend down to pick up another one of the small balls. But as his hand reached the ball, another more far skin toned hand snatched the ball from its former spot in the grass.

"Hay! Give that back to me now!' the older boy said with an aggravated tone in his voice.

The person that had taken the ball wore a red short sleeved jacket with yellow rims and a fireball on the back; he wore under the jacket an orange long sleeved shirt and on his hands was black fingerless gloves. The boy also wore dark blue jeans, red and orange sneakers, and a plane brown belt. On the belt were three rounded see-through capsules, two filled with red and orange balls, but one was empty. The boy was smiling smugly like the bully had done before to the smaller child. His hazel eyes only giving away the slightest hint of trickery, his caramel brown hair was slightly spiky.

"What, do you mean these?" he replied, holding up the ball that the bully had tossed out into the trees.

"How did you? Never mind, just give them to me NOW!" he shouted, clearly annoyed by this person just suddenly coming over and interfering, though he did make one observation, the last capsule now held another red ball.

"Well you see, I would hand them over to you… if they were yours" he replied.

He then walked over to the sniffing boy, who looked up at him in astonishment. Before he got to the boy, he picked up the third ball and then bent down so he was eye level with the boy, and held out his hand with the balls in them.

"I believe these are yours" he said with a smile on his face, but this time it wasn't a smug face, it was kind and sincere.

The child slowly and timidly took the spheres back and hugged them tightly. As the teen stood up, the bully marched up to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are! I won those fair and square!" he shouted, balling his fists, ready to swing at the first chance he got.

"Firstly, I think I'm the person stoping you from making the kid cry, secondly, if you really want them, then let's make a deal" he exclaimed "We brawl, if you win, you get his Bakugan, if I win, you go away and never brawl around here again, deal?"

The bully thought for a moment, then replied with a devilish grin on his face.

"What about if I win, I get his Bakugan and do whatever I want with them, and I get yours as well, deal?" he asked.

"…Deal"

The bully then pulled out a black and dark purple card with a symbol in the middle. As did the young teen, but his card was red and orange.

"Before I humiliate you beyond belief, what's your name?" the bully asked as his card started to glow dark purple.

"Justin, Justin Melrick" he answered as his card began to glow red.

Just as the boy started to get up and pull out his card, a pillar of rainbow light engulfed the two, and everything stoped.

**Authors note: **Oow, looks like Justin's got himself into a fix, will he be able to win this thing, maybe. Please, suggestions for character and plot development, new Bakugan, parings ;D And I promise there will be fighting next chapter, and if you think the fights will be like the first season, I promise you, I have made a couple of tweaks which I'm shore will please you all, and if not, feel free to make suggestions on that too. See you all next time. 


	3. Chapter 2: Burning Brawl

**Authors Note: **So sorry, this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but my computer was being stupid.I do not own Bakugan or any of their characters or creatures, I do own however the plot and my OCs. To beaudry, I have thought long and hard on the bakugan idea that you have wanted me to do and I shall do it, but the new bakugan will come later in the story, maybe around the halfway point at the earliest. Also, please give me a description about him/her, now that that is out of the way, on with the story.

**Chapter 2: Burning Brawl**

The 2 where not in the park anymore, they were now standing on plane whitish grey ground, no dirt, no hills or crevasses, just plan flat ground that replaced the soft green grass they had been standing on before. The blue sky was now replaced with blackish purple and reddish orange colours. The two children stood a mile away from each other, Justin on the right, and the bully on the left.

"So, are you ready to get pulverized into the ground!?" he shouted, even though Justin would've herd him without the shout.

"I think you should be asking yourself that!" he yelled back.

And with that, Justin pulled out a watch like device, red in design, and proceeded to strap it to his wrist. The bully did the same, but his watch was dark purple. The devices came to life, and a card much like the cards that got them hear, materialized, hovering just over the watch witch had created it.

"Gate card, set!" they yelled at the same time, and as they pointed their arms with the cards, and then said cards shot forwarded, flying at high speed.

At one point the cards nearly collided with each other, but simply continued until they were resting on the opposite sides of witch they were shot. Then the outline of the cards began to glow, and they enlarged until they were combined, the size of a soccer field. The back borders only just touched each other. The two teens had not moved, and were standing just a little ways away from the card closest to them.

"If you don't mind, I'll start this thing" the bully said as he opened one of the capsules on his belt and took from it, a small black and dark purple ball, much like the one he had held in his hand mockingly at the little boy back at the park "Bakugan brawl!"

He then through the ball with a lot of force, the sphere then bounced across Justin's card and then started to roll until it was on the bully's card. "Bakugan stand!" the bully yelled. The ball then popped open, slightly resembling a crocodile with big claws. The eyes then lit up in a dark purple colour, and then the whole ball was enveloped with the same glow.

"Smash him Darkus Hammersaur!" the bully cried as black smoke exploded from the ball, the smoke enveloped the hole card, but none of the stuff went beyond border. Justin looked up, and glowing brightly from within the black substance could be seen a par of glowing, yellow eyes.

Then suddenly, a large, round, armoured, three clawed hand with a pentagon symbol in the middle, exploded from the smoke and started slashing away the rest of it. Once the smoke was gone, there stood a giant reptilian creature that resembled a crocodile and a dinosaur mixed together. It stood on two legs, its skin being dark purple, save its underbelly witch was a pale purple. The creature also had black armorer around its chest, elbows and near his knees. In fact, the clawed hand that Justin had seen were actually gauntlets, with four three finger and a thumb sticking out at the bottom. It had a long snout and at the end above his nostrils was a silver horn; it also had four spikes protruding from the back of its skull. Its long tail swung from side to side just barley touching the ground with two tiny spikes near the end of its tail.

The beast roared savagely, and then proceeded to look down at Justin, who wasn't even flinching at the stone cold glare he was getting from the beast. He then looked down at his watch. "BakuPod, scan bakugan" he commanded, the watch then emitted a small thin blue beam, which then widened as it went down the creature.

"Darkus Hammersaur, 400 Gs, no other data available" the BakuPod answered.

Justin just smiled, getting a snarl from the bully. He then turned to his own BakuPod; a hologram appeared just above the watch, which showed more cards, he scrolled down to the one he wanted, then, just like before, he shot the new card as soon as it appeared and it landed right next to the card Hammersaur was on, enlarging like the other one so its left border was just touching the right of the card next to it.

"Your move" he laughed.

Justin opened one of the capsules and took a red and grey ball from it. "Bakugan Brawl!" he shouted as he tossed his bakugan, it bounced a bit then rolled under Hammersaur and onto the card behind the beast. "Bakugan stand" he yelled as the ball stoped, then it popped open, it was taller than Hammersaurs ball form. Then the balls eyes glowed red and flames engulfed it. "Burn them good Pyrus Bolcanon!" he yelled as two five clawed hands erupted from the flame, the flames then dissipated, leaving another beast where the flames had been. This beast was red and yellowish orange with black claws that were tipped in yellowish orange as well. Its shoulders had black spikes protruding from them. Its head was long, though not as long as Hammersaurs, and instead of a mouth, it was more like an oversized beak, the beast had four emerald green eyes, which shone with the reflection of the little bits of fire that was still on the card.

"Pyrus Bolcanon, 400 Gs, no other data available" the BakuPod said as it scanned Bolcanon.

Bolcanon let out a screech as he glared at the bully, but unlike Justin, there was obvious fear in his eyes.

"It's your turn again" Justin announced.

The bully then noticed that he had put a card on the left side of the one with Hammersaur was on, he hadn't even noticed. He pulled out another bakugan from its capsule.

"Bakugan Brawl!" he yelled, tossing a black and green bakugan this time. The ball bounced once and then came to a stop on Justin's card "Bakugan stand!" the ball popped open; this one was shorter than the other ones. The eyes glowed dark purple and black smoke covered half of the card, the side that Bolcanon was not covered in smoke due to there being fire surrounding it.

"Show them fear Darkus Spidaro" he said, not shouting this time, which for some reason, made Justin nervous. The smoke started to disappear, revealing a spider like creature standing on four long legs; its arms had sickles instead of hands, and another pair of clawed hands above its head. On its back, strangely it had a shell. And its head was more like a reptiles head instead of an arachnid.

The creature roared, and then, the border of the card began to glow, and as the glow continued to grow brighter, a wall of light began to form. The wall then engulfed the field, forcing the two to shut their eyes. A couple of seconds past before they dare opened their eyes, and what they opened their eyes to a new playing field entirely.

The sky was no longer two colours, but one again. But this sky was all blackish purple, with big ragged rock floating around like they were in space. And the field was no longer just a flat grey thing; it was big long plates of stone, and they were scattered along a field of lava. Justin was standing on one of the floating rocks, alongside him was Bolcanon. On another piece of debris, the bully stood next to Spidaro. Justin had looked up Spidaro before the light had appeared, and he was worried, _the bakugan had 740 Gs, and that was higher than Bolcanons, meaning that if Spidaros Gs were 500 or more over Bolcanons, that would mean that head lose him to that jerk, well I'll just not let it get that far, _Justin thought to himself as he looked up at his bakugan.

"I'm done whiting!" the bully shouted, and with that, Spidaro leapt off the rock and started to make its way over to them.

Justin needed to think fast, but before he could think of anything, Bolcanon scooped him up and put him on his shoulder. Justin clung to one of his spikes as the beast jumped down on to another rock closer to the ground (if you can call it that), and it was just in time as Spidaro landed on the rock they had just been on.

"Ability activate!" the bully shouted "Black fang spear!" he held up his BakuPod, a card appeared, but this card was bordered blue, with weighting near the bottom in a language unknown to humans. In the middle of the car was a blue circle, the area around it started to slide clock-wise until it wasn't there anymore, then the circle glowed.

Spidaro legs started to glow blackish purple, it jumped again, but this time, it aimed its legs in the direction of Bolcanon and shot off four blackish spears the same shape as its legs. Before Bolcanon could react, the spears surrounded him, blocking him in all directions except up, and Justin knew that Bolcanon couldn't jump over them, there wasn't enough room for it. Spidaro landed on a nearby rock, looking satisfied with its handiwork.

"Spidaro gained 200 Gs, current Gs, 940 Gs" the BakuPod said "Bolcanon deducted 940 Hp, Current Hp, 60 Hp'

That wasn't good news, Spidaro was over 500 Gs, and Bolcanons Hp was depleted immensely, if he lost, he also lost Bolcanon. Justin was angry that he had fallen for such an obvious attack, he racked at his brain for answers, which actually worked, because he got an idea.

"Ability activate!" he yelled, the bully just smiled "Harlow Warrior!" the same thing happened to his card in which occurred with the bully's card. Bolcanon opened his mouth, and inside his mouth, a fireball started to form. But the spears surrounding them started to crackle with energy, then, black lighting shot from the tips of them and stated to shock the creature; Justin automatically flew off of his shoulder due to the electrical energy surging through the beast. He skidded across the rock until he came to a stop, barley avoiding falling off the rock. The fireball had dwindled into a small flame that Bolcanon was barely keeping alight.

"HA! I forgot to say that those spears nullify all of your ability cards that you activate" he laughed. Justin just smiled, which infuriated the bully "What's so Funny!?" he yelled.

"Gate card open!" Justin shouted. The area around them started to glow a crimson red colour "Inferno Field!"

The glow disappeared, but Bolcanon was surrounded with flames. The ball of fire regained its lustier as it grow bigger then when it was first lit. "What's happening!?" the bully yelled.

"The gate card Inferno Field, can only be activated if my opponent has activated an ability that nullifies my ability's" Justin began "this card nullifies any gate cards or ability cards that have anything to do with negating mine, and gives all Pyrus based bakugan a 650 G boost"

"Bolcanon gained 650 Gs due to Inferno Field; Bolcanon gained 500 Gs due to Harlow Warrior, Black fang spear nullified, current Gs, 1550 Gs" the BakuPod said.

Bolcanon shot the fire ball, it shattered the spears as it whizzed by, heading straight at the spider-like creature, Spidaro didn't have any time to move, and the ball of fire exploded on impact, scorching Spidaro. The areas around them switch back to the field, Bolcanon and Spidaro standing on the card that they were on before. The creature gave one final roar before it was enveloped in that same black smoke that created it, the smoke then shot up and over Bolcanon and dissipated, leaving the black and green ball falling and finally bouncing on Justin's side of the field until it came to a complete stop. Bolcanon also reverted into flames, but instead of the flames dissipating like the smoke, the flames shot into Justin's open hand, they swirled in his palm for a moment before disappearing and reviling the ball that he had tossed before. The card on which the creatures had been standing on before shattered into red shards before disappearing.

"You got lucky that time" the bully said before setting another card where Justin's was previously.

Justin just laughed at the remark before taking another ball from a capsule and placing Bolcanon back. "Bakugan Brawl!" Justin shouted as he tossed the ball onto Hammersaurs card 'Bakugan stand!" the ball popped open. It slightly resembled a bird, the eyes shone, and flames burst from it "Ignite the firestorm Pyrus Falconeer!" He shouted.

A bird shot out of the fire, circling around Hammersaur, the bird came down and hovered just above the ground. The bird was more humanoid, its fathers were reddish orange, it had knee spikes and had two front talons and one heel talon. It had feathers growing on its shoulders that looked like shoulder pads, its face and beak were yellow and it whore a red helmet and yellow wings on the side. It screeched at the croc-like beast, who roared back. The light began to grow into a wall, then, as before, the two shut their eyes, and they were back at the arena. Justin stood by Falconeer on the lava field, the heat almost unbearable for most, but Justin and Falconeer looked more relaxed with the heat. Hammersaur on the other hand was starting to sweat (yes bakugan can sweat, live with it), but the bully looked way more agitated then the beast.

"Let's get this over with, it's boiling down here!" the bully shouted to Justin "ability activate!

The card appeared on his BakuPod "Fazing Blast!" the card then unlocked and Hammersaur stepped forwarded, pointed its clawed gantlets and realised six black beams, one coming out of each claw. "Ability activate! Fire Wall!" Justin shouted as the card unlocked. Falconeer was enveloped in flames, the beams did not penetrate it, and with a flap of the bird's wings, the flames pushed the beams back and they both evaporated into nothingness. Falconeer screeched and rouse up into the air, where it proceeded to dive, talons first, into Hammersaur. The claws connected with its shoulder, leaving a bloody gash. The beast stumbled, but quickly regained its balance.

"Hammersaur's Hp deducted by 355 Hp, current Hp, 645 Hp" the BakuPod announced.

Falconeer dived again, but Hammersaur anticipated it and moved to the left, narrowly avoiding contact with those talons again, which were stained with blood. "Ability activate! Fire Tornado!" Justin shouted, but no card came out of the watched, Justin stared in disbelief. The bully saw what was happening and began to laugh like a mad man "You dolt, my ability that I used before, regardless of whether it hits your bakugan or not, negates your next ability, but it only works if you use something to nullify the damage it does, which you did!" he said and started laughing again.

"Well this isn't an ability, Falconeer!" he called, the bird new what he was thinking, it flew up and grabbed one of the floating rocks, and through it towards Hammersaur. But the beast simply used its clawed gauntlet and batted it back, the rock slammed into Falconeer and it fell towards the ground. The impact was so great, that the plate of rock cracked and Falconeer was left floating on a piece of earth unconscious.

"Falconeer Hp deduction by 400, current Hp, 600 Hp" the BakuPod said.

"End game, ability activate!" the bully yelled at the top of his lungs, the card appeared and unlocked "Virus Blaze!"

Hammersaur let out a roar, then its mouth came alight with black and green flames, the beast aimed and let loose its deadly attack. The flames travelled at great speed.

"Hammersaur Gs increased by 333 due to effects of Virus Blaze, current Gs, 733 Gs" the BakuPod announced.

"Ability activate! Frame Fire!" Justin yelled, the card unlocked, and Falconeer opened its eyes.

The bird got up just as the Flames hit it; Falconeer was consumed within the flames, not even the slightest hint that it was even in there. The bully was about to start laughing when the flames around the humanoid bird turned into normal but wild flames, also revealing Falconeer, standing and unharmed. The bird lifted its arms and the flames followed, also stirring up the lava. The fire turned into a massive orb, without hesitation, it through the ball of fire at Hammersaur. The creature was too top heavy to move out the way in time.

"Gate card open!" the bully called, the field turned dark purple.

"Ugh oh" Justin had forgotten all about the gate card that the bully had set and he had willingly put his bakugan on it.

"Mine Ghost!"

The arena suddenly switched back, and without one moment's notice, the card exploded, and the balls bounced out of the smoke and came to a stop on their respected sides.

"Talk about cheap move there!" Justin's anger was clearly voiced.

"Aww poor wittle baby" the bully teased.

Justin tried to calm down and avoided saying anything more; he shot his card into were the Mine Ghost used to be and waited, but un-expectantly, the bully did not through his final bakugan.

"I skip my turn, have at it" he said.

Justin did so; he pulled out Bolcanon again and began to through the ball. "Bakugan brawl!" the ball bounced twice until it came to a stop on the card, it popped open, its eyes glowed and flames burst from the small item. The flames dissipated and Bolcanon appeared, its four eyes glimmering with the reflections of the fire. The bully had a devilish grin on his face and he got ready for his turn. Justin shot the card and it land just in front of the card that used to be on the right of the Mine Ghost card. The bully got ready, took a step back, and through it.

**Authors note:** I know, I know, I am horribly evil XD. So what did you think of the battles, good, then tell me what was your favourite part of it, didn't like it, give me some ideas to improve. Review, fav, subscribe, very very simple, bye bye for now.


End file.
